This year saw the completion of the linear structural equations analysis of the results of a carefully planned, controlled and measured socially oriented ward treatment program in a Veterans Administration Hospital. The results indicate that in an experimental ward program for chronic schizophrenics the general level of activity, much of it social, was disruptive to the psychological functioning of patients, particularly sicker ones. Anti-psychotic drugs positively affected psychological functioning and also decreased social behavior.